Her Brunette
by Naughty As Me
Summary: One-Shot. Masquerade ball, acara tahunan yang diadakan oleh Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dalam rangka menyambut kelulusan siswa tahun ketujuh mereka. Seorang gadis disana, berusaha mencari pasangannya. Sang Brunette. berhasilkan ia bertemu dengan Brunettenya? RnR please ;)


**Disclaimer:Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya yang ada tanpa disadari.**

* * *

Masqeurade Ball. Acara tahunan yang diadakan oleh Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dalam rangka menyambut kelulusan siswa tahun ketujuh mereka. Setiap orang memiliki topeng yang berbeda dan dibuat oleh penyihir itu sendiri. Merepotkan memang, tapi itulah ketentuannya.

Seorang gadis masih uring-uringan di tempat tidurnya. Teman-temannya sudah mematut wajahnya dihadapan cermin masing-masing dan menggunakan gaun terbaik mereka. Gadis itu tidak perduli, dia masih mempertimbangkan kehadirannya di pesta topeng tersebut. Dia tidak menyukai pesta, seluruh warga Hogwarts tahu itu. Teman-temannya telah membujuknya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Pendiriannya terlalu kuat. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Wajah bosannya memperburuk _mood_-nya. Rambutnya yang sudah hancur dari tatanan. Rambutnya _menyemak_.

_Deeertt… Deeeert…_

Benda mugglenya bergetar dari balik bantal. Dengan tanggap ia mengambilnya. Senyumnya terkembang. Terlalu merekah. Membuat wajahnya yang manis menjadi menyeramkan. Rambut-nyaris-kribo, mascara yang luntur, dan senyum yang terlalu lebar membuatnya terlihat seperti joker, musuh sang batman.

**_From: Brunette_**

**_I'll wait for you,_**

**_Find me if you can!_**

Satu kalimat provokasi membuat semangatnya langsung membara, tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, membuat teman-temannya bingung, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Diambilnya gaun yang sudah ia persiapkan, gaun berwarna abu-abu lembut dengan panjang selutut dan memiliki rok yang mengembang indah. Terlihat childish memang, tetapi tetap elegan

Teman-temannya telah selesai mematut wajah dan berniat untuk menunggunya. Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain, maka ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi mendahuluinya.

Wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik dari dalam kandungan membuatnya tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk mematutnya. Sedikit makeup tipis nan natural sudah membuatnya menjadi saingan para gadis cantik se-antero Hogwarts. Tanpa makeup-pun sudah membuatnya menjadi incaran lelaki Hogwarts.

_Tidak cukup. _Dia memberikan sentuhan kecil pada rambutnya yang digerai indah_._ Dia membuatnya sedikit bergelombang. _Tidak_. Tidak keriting seperti rambut biasanya. _Sedikit_ bergelombang, terkesan lurus. Dan ia mengubah warna rambutnya. Membuat warnanya terlihat menonjol dengan baju yang ia pakai. Ia menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam dengan hiasan peraknya, menelan penuh warna matanya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Dan ia siap berpesta.

Aula besar yan telah diperluas terlihat ramai. Lampu disco menghiasi langit-langitnya. Tergantung ditengah lantai dansa yang dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan sehari yang tengah berdansa, terhanyut dalam suasana dan lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

Gadis ini datang terlambat, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya. _Rambutnya_. Rambutnya membuat dirinya susah dikenali. Rambut _Blonde_nya.

_I'll found you, brunette!_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Berjalan menuju sebuah kursi didekat bar yang disediakan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Mencari brunettenya. _Brunette-nya._

Memesan segelas minuman kepada sang bartender sambil terus menatap pintu masuk. Memperhatikan lantai dansa, mencari-cari prianya. Tetapi apa yang ia dapat? Seorang pria berambut merah dan hitam sedang duduk didekat pancuran air. Menunggu sahabatnya—yang kata Ginny—akan datang ke pesta topeng ini. Dia terkekeh, ingin rasanya menyapa mereka. Tetapi bila hal itu dilakukan, penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Tidak. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Atau rencananya mengejutkan _Sang Brunette_ gagal.

Ia memutar kursinya dan duduk menatap slokinya. Berisi minuman muggle yang beralkohol. Tequila. Entah apa yang menyebabkan McGonagall memperbolehkan minuman beralkohol di pesta ini. Minuman muggle pula. Tapi gadis itu tidak perduli, ini pesta terakhir_nya_ di Hogwarts. Ini tahun terakhir_nya_.

Dia menenggak tequilanya. Stressnya berkurang.

"Tolong, martini." Ucap sebuah suara yang mengejutkan gadis itu hingga tersedak. Sontak ia menoleh, "Maafkan aku," Ucap suara itu dan menggak martininya.

_Coklat._ Hal pertama yang bisa dilihat dari orang itu. Berambut coklat, lurus. Gadis itu tersenyum. _Coklat._

"Kau… slytherin?" ucap pria berambut coklat itu. Gadis itu tersentak, lagi.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" jawab sang gadis.

"Ya." Jawab pria itu dingin. Wajahnya menoleh sedikit.

"Menurutmu, dimana seharusnya aku berada?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bukan topi seleksi." Mereka tak saling menoleh. Terlalu gengsi untuk bertatapan.

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Kedua orang itu terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap sang pria.

"Tebak." Jawab sang gadis singkat. Sekarang posisi mereka berhadapan. Pria berambut coklat dengan topeng biru muda itu terlihat berpikir. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, terlihat menikmati sandiwara ini. _Permainan_ ini.

"Kau selalu membuatku harus menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri, _nona_."

"Cara yang cerdas untuk menghemat suara, bukan?". Pria itu terkekeh. Merasa semakin penasaran dengan gadis Blonde ini.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran dengan dirimu sebenarnya, nona. Menarik."

"Itulah cara seorang gadis menarik perhatian, kan?" ucap gadis itu. Sedikit diluar batas memang. Akibat dari bergelas-gelas tequila yang ditenggaknya, _mungkin._

"Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis berambut pirang sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?" Ucap gadis itu, wajah—seolah-olah—terkejut menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau mungkin hanya _tidak pernah memperhatikan_ku. Aku adalah gadis yang _tidak pernah diperhatikan_," ucap gadis itu santai. Pria itu seolah terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang gadis. Menimbang-nimbang untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau tidak.

"Bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik dirimu terlewatkan olehku," Ucap sang pria sambil menenggak minumannya. Memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata aku cantik? Kau bahkan tidak melihat wajahku."

"Tebakan yang beruntung, _mungkin?_" Keduanya tertawa.

Kemudian hening. Lagi. Keduanya kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kau mau berdansa?" Ajak sang pria.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka disini." Kemudian keduanya diam. Pembicaraan ini tidak berarah, hanya seorang pria yang suka mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, eh?" Tanya pria itu lagi sambil menenggak habis martininya dan mengulum buah zaitunnya.

"Bisa dibilang." Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk es batu pada minumannya. Tidak, bukan tequila kali ini. Hanya chamomile tea dengan 2 bongkah es batu. Tidak lupa diberi madu. Minuman favoritnya setelah meminum minuman beralkohol—walaupun biasanya diminum secara hangat.

"Aku bosan, kau tidak keberatan bila kutinggal sendiri?" tanya sang pria sesaat setelah dia berdiri.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah keberatan," ucap sang gadis santai.

"Baiklah," Desah sang pria sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Selamat tinggal… _Luna Lovegood_" bisik sang pria. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya terkekeh geli, pria itu bukan Brunettenya. Sikapnya yang seolah tak peduli dengan pesta seperti itu mungkin menguatkan spekulasi sang pria, _bahwa ia adalah Luna Lovegood_.

"Kau terlihat menikmati obrolan itu." Sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Suara yang sangat familiar. Sang gadis tidak terkejut sama sekali, dia mengetahui kehadiran _orang itu_ dari awal kedatangannya, mengisi bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pria itu berkata sambil menyesap wiski apinya.

"Menurutmu?" Gadis itu terkekeh.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukainya." Ucap suara itu sambil menoleh menghadap sang gadis. Gadis itu juga menoleh padanya.

Rambut pria itu hitam, topeng berwarna emas menghiasi wajahnya, topeng dengan hiasan berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" sekali lagi, wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Ucap pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak suka memakai Legilimency." Kekeh gadis itu. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menyukainya," Ucap sang pria sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang—hampir tidak pernah—ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Bila kau akan berhubungan denganku, kau harus menyukainya. Aku tidak suka mengutarakan perasaanku secara langsung."

"Oh… seorang pengecut," gadis itu menyesap tehnya "Atau seorang pemalu?"

"Tidak kedua-duanya. Aku hanya… aku bukan pria yang terbuka."

"Aku menggunakan legilimency, dan kau akan menggunakan occlumency. Begitu adil." Senyum merendahkan tampak diwajahnya. Pria itu hanya diam, aura dingin keluar dari dirinya.

"Jangan dekati pria itu lagi, Blondy." Ucap sang pria. Gadis itu tersenyum, itu Brunettenya. _Brunettenya_.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" gadis itu melepas topeng sang pria.

"Tidak. Tak akan." Pria itu juga ikut melepas topeng sang gadis.

"Berhentilah berkilah, Brunette. Semuanya terpampang jelas diwajahmu." Kekeh sang gadis. Mata mereka bertemu. Kelabu bertemu coklat.

"Sejelas itukah?" jawab sang pria sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gadis itu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kerambut pria itu. Kontan rambut hitam berubah menjadi pirang.

"Sangat jelas!" rambut blonde sang gadis berubah menjadi coklat dengan satu ayunan tongkat.

"You found me, Hermione." Ucap sang pria.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, Drake. Dimanapun, kapanpun." ucap sang gadis.

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku," Ucap sang pria, Draco Malfoy.

"Siapa bilang? Aku menyadarimu dari pertama kali kau masuk ruangan ini," jawab sang gadis, Hermione Granger.

"Kau bahkan saling rayu dengan pria itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari cara untuk mengusirnya." Dengan perlahan mereka memperpendek jarak. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya." Lanjut Hermione, "Dia mengira aku seorang slytherin… pada awalnya."

"Oh… ya?" jawab Draco, nada menggoda tersirat dari ucapannya.

"Dan kau tahu…" sekarang mereka menghirup udara yang sama, bertukar bau, dan saling menghirup bau pasangannya. Bau Vanilla musk bercampur dengan mint, menciptakan sebuah bau yang sangat… _memabukkan._

"Apa?" ucap Draco, menuntut kelanjutan dari Hermione. Kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Dia mengira… aku Luna Lovegood!" Ucap Hermione. Keduanya tertawa.

"Sangat jelas, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Blonde." Jawab Draco.

Lalu, tidak ada lagi penyamaran. Dan tidak ada lagi jarak. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling merasakan satu sama lain. Lembut, namun memabukkan. Penuh cinta. Ciuman yang mendeklarasikan hubungan keduanya, yang tertutup rapat selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Mereka berhenti, keduanya terengah-engah. kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memaksa mereka berhenti. Kening mereka tetap bersentuhan, dan keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Blonde."

"Aku juga… mencintaimu, Brunette."

Dan seluruh pasang mata penghuni Hogwarts menatap mereka. Menatap mereka penuh arti, tanpa ada kecemburuan. Tatapan disertai senyum kebahagiaan. Dan pesta topeng kali ini, adalah yang terbaik yang pernah mereka semua alami.

**_FIN_**

**A/N:**

Jadi, ceritanya ini tahun ketujuh Hermione dkk. di Hogwarts. Anggap aja perang dunia sihir tidak pernah terjadi dan Voldemort tidak ada.

Dan, 'Brunette' itu panggilan sayang Hermione buat Draco. 'Blonde' atau 'Blondy' itu panggilan sayang draco buat Hermione. Asik panggilan sayang, wkwkwwk #plak. Mereka udah pacaran dari tahun ke-5 atau ke-6 gitu deh.

Sengaja dibalik gitu—ceritanya—buat mengantisipasi kemungkinan _ketahuan_ yang akan terjadi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ketahuan juga sih, wkwkwkwk.

BTW, FYI, fic ini terinspirasi oleh fic-nya sasha jauregui yang judulnya YOU. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan, mohon dimaafkan. Nggak maksud copast, serius deh! Aku udah berusaha untuk meminimalisir kemiripan yang ada #asik.

Dan, mohon maaf ya, kalo ada yang pernah baca Fic aku yang judulnya _None_, itu aku hapus. Aku merasa masih belum sanggup untuk bikin fic multi-chapter. Jadi aku bikin One-Shot aja, itung-itung belajar. Wehehehehe.

Maaf juga nih kalo curcolnya kepanjangan, ehehehe.

Kritik dan saran boleh kok, tapi kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes. Aku masih Newbie qaqaaaa-.-v.

Sincerely,

Me.

**Review ;D**


End file.
